Trust
by outerelf
Summary: Bumblebee wants to know how Red Alert defines Trust. Oneshot


"Phah! Red Alert doesn't trust anyone. Theirs no way he could! I mean, look at him!"

The mechs in question had no idea that a small youngling was listening. They thought he was peacefully recharging. As Bumblebee lay quiet, he wondered. _Why didn't Red trust anyone? Did he not trust 'Bee?_

That caused a shaft of panic to go through the youngling, so he decided to dip into his little bag of tricks.. He flipped with a soft click, curling up tighter. Instantly the mechs were shoving each other to get out of the room, optics wide in the fear that they might wake up Bumblebee.

Bumblebee waited until they were gone, then he quickly crawled out of his own special escape hatch. He rarely used it except for emergencies like this…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert snarled angrily as he scribbled on a datapad. How _dare_ Inferno say that he didn't trust anyone. He did trust them, more then they or even he could know-

The door slid open, and Red Alert turned to give whomever had walked in a glare to send them scurrying right back out again. And stopped himself just in time. Bumblebee's curious blue optics peered at him, as the youngling happily skipped inside. "Bumblebee? What are you-"

Red Alert could only sit frozen, his CPU thinking fast. Prime had ordered that Inferno or someone else to be nearby at all times in case he glitched. Inferno was currently out- _Aw, slag it all. I'll message Inferno anyways._ Red Alert sent off a message to Inferno, all the while keeping a close optic on Bumblebee who slowly wandered around the room, looking at all of the bright items.

For now, he would keeep his distance-

Whack! Red Alert struggled to get his intake pipes properly working as Bumblebee launched at him suddenly. He only just barely caught the youngling, who was beginning to pout. "Do you trust me?"

"…what?"

"Do you trust me?" Bumblebee asked softly, face pressed against Red Alerts chevron. "Everyone says how you don't trust. But you trust me, right?"

Teary optics met saddened ones. "Yes Bumblebee, I trust you." Red Alert whispered, placing one hand on top of Bumblebees head. He didn't notice Inferno's or Primes dark shapes reach the doorway. "And, I do trust the members of the Ark. More then they know."

Bumblebee looked at him curiously, and Red Alert knew what was coming next. "Bumblebee, what would you define as trust?"

Bumblebee thought really hard, as Red Alert waited, his infinite patience manifesting as he looked directly at the youngling and nowhere else. Ratchet's and Prowls dark shapes attached to the rapidly growing group. At last Bumblebee shrugged. "I don't know. What is trust?"

"Well, a dictionary says that trust is confidence in and reliance on good qualities, especially fairness, truth, honor, or ability. However… I take trust a step further. I have to trust in small things."

Bumblebee was just as enraptured as the rest of his guidance outside the door. Red Alert had time to spare a single thought about where Inferno was, before Bumblebee demanded, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I trust the Ark not to blow themselves up whenever I go into a recharge. I trust that Prime will make decisions that will benefit us all one day. I trust that the twins will fight each other and get into stupid scrapes."

He took a deep breath, his own optics caught in some distant vision. "I trust Ratchet that when I lay down on his booth I won't be dismantled, and I trust that Ironhide won't kill me, even if he does flash his weapons. I trust that every time I get an energon cube that it wasn't tampered with, and I trust that when I fall into a recharge that I'll be protected. I trust Inferno that he'll be near, to help me keep me safe from my glitch."

"Oh, then you trust everyone, right?"

"No." Red Alert couldn't lie. "The one who I trust least is myself Bumblebee. But come on. It's time to put you back into bed-"

Red Alert broke off to see the commanders of the group standing in the doorway. Prime strode in briskly, acting as if he hadn't heard what Red Alert had said. "Well, I see you found Bumblebee. Why'd he come here?"

This question seemed to set Red Alert a little more at ease as he said, "Nothing much Prime. He was just asking me a few questions."

Inferno came in, looking slightly amused. Bumblebee looked at Prime scowling. Then, faster then any mech could react, he darted off, heading for freedom.

Ratchet bent quickly, scooping up Bumblebee before the youngling could go any further. Bumblebee scowled, letting off a high pitched shriek that left Ratchet slightly dazed.

Bumblebee made another bid for freedom, only to be stopped by Red Alert, who had snapped out of his won surprise by the shriek. Easily he hoisted the squirming bundle underneath one arms, and didn't flinch as Bumblebee kneed him sharply. "Bumblebee, unless you want your face to freeze that way, I suggest you stop."

"Can faces freeze?" Bumblebee asked, excited.

Ratchet howled, "No!" Before taking the youngling off.

Prowl left shortly after, dragging along Ironhide. Soon it was just Prime, Inferno and Red alert. Prime said softly, "We did hear."

Red Alert stiffened, optics looking at him coldly. Then, he nodded. "And what are you going to do then?"

Prime measured Red Alerts frozen cold optics. They only melted slightly when looking into Inferno's optics, but sometimes, Prime was glad they were so cold. It made everything a whole lot easier. "You did call up Inferno, but… Bumblebee has been able to sneak around much better. Do you know why?"

Prime had obviously changed what he was going to say, but Red Alert accepted that change. "Through the ventilation. It's too small for anyone else to get through, so I merely keep watch over him through a series of sensors.."

Prime thought of all the times when it seemed like Red Alert couldn't find Bumblebee, allowing Prime, Ratchet, Prowl, or Jazz or maybe even the twins to find Bumblebee. All of the usual panic was there, "You are one good actor." Inferno breathed. "You could even fake the slight glitching at the end."

Red Alert shrugged, optics glinting in his own private amusement. When Red Alert looked like this, he looked much younger and stronger, as if his entire glitch was just a sham to keep others away. And Prime suddenly wondered if it was.

But Red Alert had already turned away, tapping on the keyboard. "Inferno, I suggest you be careful. You as well Prime. Bumblebee seems to be enchanted with the idea of a face freezing in place, and is determined to try it out."

"How-"

"Red Alert turned on the volume to where Sunstreakers voice said, "Yeah, you know Prowl. His face froze into that position!"

Bumblebee listened with wide optics. Prime bolted for the door, racing to get to Bumblebee before too much damage could be done. Inferno sat down heavily next to Red Alert, murmuring, "Well, Ratchet should be hiding the ice right now."

This, was one of the more interesting stories I worte because I tried so hard to keep it fluffy, despite such hard questions being asked. (Oh, and a sneak peek, my next fic with Bumlebee will have him trying to freeze his face into one position) 


End file.
